Love Stop Rumors (HunKai)
by MadamOh
Summary: Pada hari pertama sekolah, Kim Jongin secara tidak sengaja jatuh di depan kemaluan Oh Sehun. Dengan pacarnya menyaksikan kejadian itu dan berpikir bahwa dia memberi pria lain blowjob, ini membuat banyak kesalahpahaman. Desas-desus mulai bertambah membuat Jongin kewalahan. #exo #BL #HunKai
1. Chapter 1

LOVE STOPS RUMOURS (HunKai)

•••

Author : 萧辰

Xiao Chen

Chapters : 30

Category : BL, Mature, Comedy, School life

Translator: AlexPT (Procrastination Translations)

Trans Indo: MadamOh

••••

Sinopsis:

Pada hari pertama sekolah, Kim Jongin secara tidak sengaja jatuh di depan kemaluan Oh Sehun. Dengan pacarnya menyaksikan kejadian itu dan berpikir bahwa dia memberi pria lain blowjob, ini membuat banyak kesalahpahaman.

Jongin: Aku bukan gay, aku bukan gay. Aku bukan gayyyyyyyyyyyy!

Sehun: Aku juga tidak.

Jongin: Sepertinya kita perlu membuat rencana untuk membersihkan nama kita sekarang.

Sehun: Oke.

Lalu…

Conselor : Aku melihat kau dan hoobae itu melakukannya di rumput, * batuk *, Nak, tolong perhatikan dan jangan jadi pengaruh yang buruk.

Jongin: Tidak, kami hanya jatuh secara tidak sengaja ...

Lalu...

Teman: Jongin bisakah kau lebih tenang di tempat tidur? Kami tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam.

Jongin: Tidak, itu karena Sehun yang memberi ku pijatan ahh ...

...

Guru Olahraga: Kalian tahu apa yang kau lakukan di ruang peralatan, bersihkan matras!

Jongin: Tidaaaaaaaak, itu hanya susu yang aku tumpah !

...

Akhirnya,

Sehun: Sunbae

Jongin: Ya?

Sehun: Karena mereka sudah berpikir kita gay, kenapa kita tidak biarkan saja.

Jongin: ... Persis seperti yang aku pikirkan.

•

•

•

Chapter 1 : Apa yang harus dilakukan? Pacarku mengira aku memberi Blowjob pada teman sekamarku.

Kim Jongin berjalan dengan lesu di koridor, menyeret kopernya yang rodanya hilang . Seperti dalam novel epik, dengan bencana di setiap kesempatan, awal tahun ajaran baru dipenuhi dengan suasana persaingan; namun mengetahui bahwa dia hanya tambahan membuat Jongin tertekan.

Saat menaiki tangga, Jongin telah merusak barang-barang murahnya dengan kehilangan roda saat naik. Ini memberinya firasat buruk. Namun pacarnya, yang kebetulan dikenal sebagai gadis tercantik di kelas, bergabung dengannya untuk makan siang— jadi dia berharap dia salah.

Jongin melihat arlojinya dan berpikir bahwa sudah waktunya baginya untuk tiba, jadi dia bergerak dengan penuh semangat ke asramanya. Kamarnya, nomor 325, terletak di lantai tiga. Posisi nya di ujung koridor, dan dibagi untuk empat orang.

Untungnya, atau sayangnya, karena Jongin menjadi yang terakhir di daftar, ia berada di ruangan ini sendirian. Walaupun begitu, saat sedang gembira di kamar mandi, dia memakai sabun dan akhirnya berbaring di lantai kamar mandi sepanjang malam.

•••

Sambil menurunkan barang bawaan, dia mengeluarkan kunci dan mencoba membuka pintu, tapi pintu itu tidak terkunci? Jongin linglung, dia adalah orang yang sangat teliti, jadi sangat tidak mungkin dia lupa mengunci pintu.

Saat membuka pintu, dia melihat tumpukan sepatu berantakan di jalan masuk. Melirik mereka, dia menyadari bahwa kebanyakan dari mereka adalah Air Jordans edisi terbatas ?! Hal aneh lainnya adalah suara air yang datang dari kamar mandi yang persis di sebelah pintu masuk. Seseorang benar-benar berani melakukan pelanggaran di wilayahnya?

Tepat ketika Jongin melangkah maju, dia tersandung salah satu sepatu mahal dan jatuh ke depan, di depan orang telanjang yang bertubuh sangat bagus, yang kebetulan keluar dari kamar mandi pada saat bersamaan.

Thunk!

Jongin berlutut; kemaluan itu sekarang tepat di depannya. Tidak melebih-lebihkan, tapi penis ini sangat besar; tidak ada cacat dari ukuran, bentuk atau warna - jelas tidak kalah dengan penis yang terlihat di film-film porno barat. Itu seperti binatang buas yang tidur di hutan yang basah dan lebat. Dia merasakan kehangatan mengusir benda itu ke wajahnya dan di matanya - sejujurnya, itu agak mengesalkan.

"Jongin, Jongin! Apa kau sudah selesai membongkar? "

Suara Jenny dapat terdengar di luar pintu. Jongin panik sejenak, bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan kekasihnya melihat penis orang asing? Dia perlu mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkannya.

Dengan panik yang begitu tinggi , dia menguatkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menutupi penis itu - fuck, satu tangan tidak cukup untuk menutupi binatang itu, tangannya akan membusuk, fuck!

"Jongin, kenapa pintunya terbuka?"

Karena panik, Jongin akhirnya berhasil menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menutupi binatang itu, tetapi tepat ketika dia akan bersantai, sebuah jeritan menusuk bergema.

"Ah-! Kau benar-benar gay! "

Eh? Gay? Bagaimana dia gay? Kenapa dia gay? Jongin buru-buru bangkit dari lantai, melompat melintasi tumpukan sepatu dan berlari keluar ruangan, mengejar Jenny.

"Jenny, aku bisa menjelaskan, aku bukan gay! Kaulah yang aku cintai ... "

"Diam!" Jika Jenny yang cantik memiliki satu kekurangan, itu mungkin suaranya keras, bahkan lebih kuat dari pengeras suara.

"Jangan menggunakan mulut yang sama yang memberi blowjob pada seorang pria untuk mengatakan kau mencintaiku!" Dia dengan marah menampar Jongin, meninggalkan cetakan merah lima jari yang bisa dilihat semua orang.

Dinding asrama yang tipis sudah rahasia umum; kentut di satu ruangan bisa terdengar di kamar sebelah, belum lagi teriakan Jenny di koridor. Karena itu, semua orang mengintip dari kamar mereka, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam 20 tahun hidupnya, pengalaman Jongin berada di pusat perhatian.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Belum pernah melihat orang bertengkar ?! "

Tanpa semangat, Jongin kembali ke kamarnya. Pada saat itu, pelakunya sudah berpakaian dan saat ini sedang bermain video game di komputernya. Wajah tanpa ekspresi, yang sebanding dengan supermodel pria, milik seorang pria yang tampak sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jadi kenapa jika kau tampan? Aku tidak akan menyentuh mu dengan sukarela bahkan jika kau menelanjangi ku! Aku pria 100% lurus! Jongin kesal.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sekarang, aku bukan gay! Aku bukan gay - aku bukan gay! "

"Aku juga tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau keluar dari kamar mandi telanjang?" Jongin bergidik ketika dia mengingat gambar itu dan merasakan keputusasaan.

"Kau tahu, karena mencoba melindungi kepolosan pacar ku, reputasi ku jadi hancur?"

"Aku mendengar suara di luar pintu, jadi aku keluar untuk melihatnya." Pria tampan itu akhirnya menyelesaikan permainannya dan berbalik untuk melihat Jongin. "Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu? Apa kau tertabrak babon? "

"Ditampar pacarku," jawab Jongin lemah. "Tapi, bisa jadi mantan pacarku sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di kamarku? "

"Aku seorang mahasiswa Teknik Informasi tahun pertama, Oh Sehun. Mereka berkata bahwa aku yang terakhir di kelas, jadi mereka mengatur agar aku tinggal bersama Sunbae - kau sunbae, kan? "

Dia menyapa Jongin. Sehun beruntung dilahirkan dengan tampan. Jika tidak, orang akan berpikir bahwa dia tidak tulus dengan ekspresi kaku di wajahnya.

"Eh? Oh, hai. Aku Kim Jongin. Kita berada di fakultas yang sama, tapi aku adalah siswa tahun kedua. "

Jongin ramah di luar, tapi di dalam dia kesal. Kenapa dia tidak tahu bahwa dia mendapatkan teman sekamar? Apa sekolah tidak memiliki belas kasihan? Apa sekolah tidak memiliki nilai kemanusiaan? Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak memberi tahu dia? Jongin mengirim pesan kepada konselor.

"Konselor Lee, ini adalah Jongin dari Kelas Teknik Informasi 3. Bolehkah aku tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba memiliki teman sekamar?"

"Aku pikir aku sudah menelepon dan memberi tahu mu."

Apa kau menelepon ku ketika kau sedang bermimpi? Jongin hampir melemparkan teleponnya. Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya dia ingat.

Flashback ke hari X selama liburan sekolah:

"Aku di sini .. apa? Apa kau memandang rendah ku? Kau tidak diizinkan untuk meremehkan ku! "

"Jadilah pria! Penuh semangat. Lebih cerah dari matahari ... "

"Bajingan mana yang memanggilku saat ini? Konselor Lee? Halo halo. Eh, ya— persetan jangan lari ke arahku! Ah, tidak apa-apa. Teman sekamar? Tidak, aku tidak punya — keparat mana yang memukuli ku ?! Ok ok, bye konselor Lee! "

"Ohoho ~, aku akan mengalahkanmu dan membersihkan rasa malu ini!"

End.

Ah ya, Jongin ingat hari itu tentang permainan yang penuh semangat. Dia akhirnya naik ke peringkat 3.000 teratas di daftar; sedangkan apa yang konselor Lee sebutkan sebelumnya, dia tidak bisa mengingat sepatah kata pun.

Baik, seseorang menuai apa yang dia tabur; Jongin menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya simpan sepatumu dengan rapi. Insiden tadi jelas salah mu, tapi karena aku lebih tua dari mu, aku tidak akan melakukan balas dendam. Lain kali, kau lebih baik dengarkan aku ok? "

Sehun mengangguk patuh.

Sejak dia remaja, Jongin selalu suka gosip, tetapi meski begitu, ketenaran Sehun telah melebihi harapannya.

Pertama, Sehun cukup tampan sehingga foto candid yang diambilnya secara diam-diam telah mengumpulkan lebih dari sepuluh ribu tampilan online. Kedua, Sehun memiliki latar belakang yang baik.

Ayahnya adalah pengusaha terkenal, kebanggaan negara, sementara ibunya adalah seorang dewi terkenal. Bahkan sekarang, jika survei akan dilakukan di antara generasi yang lebih tua, sebagian besar masih akan memilihnya sebagai kekasih impian mereka. Dan Sehun yang mewarisi ketampanannya; Hanya saja itu versi laki-laki.

Ketiga, Sehun adalah siswa straight-A. Rupanya, nilainya adalah yang teratas di fakultas, tetapi baginya untuk diberi posisi terakhir di kelas terakhir, sepertinya seseorang mengacau.

Tentu saja, Jongin sendiri tidak terlalu buruk - dia cerdas dan ceria, dengan beberapa orang membandingkannya dengan Daniel Wu dan yang lainnya dengan Takeshi Kaneshiro. Jika tidak ada yang membandingkannya, itu akan baik-baik saja, tetapi berdiri di samping Sehun dia bisa melihat bagaimana penampilannya jelas tidak bisa dibandingkan.

Berita menyebar dengan cepat di seluruh kampus - ada seorang Sunbae yang memberi Sehun blowjob pada hari pertama sekolah!

Tentu saja, ini terdengar seperti omong kosong, terutama di antara para gadis. Mereka menolak untuk mempercayainya, dan benar-benar membentuk tim untuk membantu Sehun berusaha membersihkan namanya.

Kedua belah pihak yang terlibat tidak pernah membuat pernyataan, jadi akhirnya berita itu memudar menjadi rumor. Terutama setelah pelatihan militer, Sehun tidak bereaksi terhadap apa pun, jadi tidak ada tindak lanjut atas insiden tersebut.

Namun, Jongin tidak bisa lagi menjalin hubungan dengan Jenny. Tidak peduli seberapa keras dia menjelaskan, Jenny pasti menolak untuk percaya padanya. Dia sudah menyaksikannya berlutut di depan Sehun ... Hanya memikirkannya membuatnya jijik.

Maka, hubungan pertama Jongin, di mana ia bahkan terlalu malu untuk berpegangan tangan, berakhir dengan kebingungan.

Saat ini, Jongin sangat bosan di kelas sehingga ia akhirnya bermain game di handphone nya. Jongin cenderung benar-benar asyik ketika bermain game, kehilangan semua fokus untuk apa pun di sekitarnya, yang menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak tahu dia mendapatkan teman sekamar. Namun meski begitu, ketika bermain game, dia cukup hebat.

"Eh, Jongin," teman sekelasnya Baekhyun, juga dikenal sebagai Monyet Mulut Besar, bersandar ke arahnya. Nama panggilannya cukup jelas; dia banyak bicara dan gosip, juga terlihat imut seperti monyet. Jadi julukan nya Big Mouth Monkey. "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sehun ?"

"Eh?" Jawab Jongin tanpa berpikir saat jari-jarinya terbang melintasi layarnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar memberi Sehun blowjob?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Pemain Angela itu hanya memiliki sedikit HP tersisa - mengapa Yuji berhenti? Bunuh dia! Ya, ya, apa pun yang kau katakan itu benar. Jangan ganggu aku. "

Jongin secara resmi dalam mode jangan ganggu. Monyet Mulut Besar tersenyum licik.

"Jadi, rasanya seperti apa?"

"Seperti apa rasanya? Ahh—! Aku akan mati! "Jongin menggertakkan giginya ," Shit asin! "

Sejak saat itu, gosip menyebar seperti infeksi virus, tetapi kali ini bahkan lebih rinci, termasuk nama-nama yang terlibat.

Jongin memberi Sehun blowjob pada hari pertama sekolah dan berkomentar bahwa itu asin.

Pada titik ini, bahkan jika Sehun adalah seorang yang suci, dia tidak bisa mentolerirnya lagi. Jadi ketika Jongin kembali ke asrama dengan wajah murung, Sehun mengambil inisiatif langka untuk berbicara.

"Sunbae, aku bukan gay."

"Brengsek, kalau begitu, apa menurutmu aku? Aku juga bukan gay! "

"Lalu kenapa kau memberi tahu orang lain bahwa penisku asin?" Sehun tampak tenang, tetapi nadanya berkata sebaliknya. "Apa kau pernah mencobanya?"

•

•

•

Haii, Madam comeback! Sebenernya madam kurang nyaman, tapi beberapa reader udah sering minta madam buat pindah ke Wattpad kan ya, jadi hari ini madam coba" deh main kesana :))

Kalo sempat mampir yaa ke MadaamOh, ff nya baru ini . Masih anget beb


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE STOPS RUMOURS (HunKai)

•••

Author : 萧辰

Xiao Chen

Chapters : 30

Category : BL, Mature, Comedy, School life

Translator: AlexPT (Procrastination Translations)

Trans Indo: MadamOh

••••

Chapter 2:

"Tidak," Jongin sangat menyesal, "Aku sedang bermain game saat itu dan aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan."

Jongin ingin merobek mulut Big Mouth Monkey, tapi dia juga salah. "Sekarang kita kacau, dan juga, kenapa aku yang memberi blowjob!"

Karena rumor telah menyebar, dia tidak bisa lagi melakukan apa-apa tentang itu. Namun, intinya adalah bahwa dia tidak lagi punya harga diri, kenapa Jongin yang memberikan blowjob?

Pandangan Sehun akhirnya menajam. "Kau ingin aku memberimu blowjob?"

"Tidak."

Bagaimana mereka masuk ke situasi di mana mereka sedang mendiskusikan siapa yang harus memberi blowjob?

Jongin memukul dirinya sendiri.

"Bangun, hoobae, bukankah kau mau membuktikan bahwa kita hanya teman sekamar?"

"Aku mau," Sehun dengan kejam mengatakan, "Tapi kau yang mengatakan pada orang lain kalau penisku terasa asin."

"Ahh ..." Jongin pusing dan mengetuk kepalanya ke dinding. "Aku akan memulai kembali ini."

Setelah mengatakan ini dia pergi mandi. Keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat Sehun bermain video game seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Mengingat penisnya yang dihisap, tentu saja dia tidak gelisah tentang hal itu, sedangkan reputasi Jongin tercoreng!

Dia menyeret kursinya ke Sehun, dan dengan tulus mengatakan. "Hoobae, Sunbae ingin mengobrol dengan mu, apa kau bebas sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Aku merasa bahwa dalam situasi ini, aku yang harus disalahkan, tapi kau harus punya reaksi, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Oke, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bertindak lebih baik daripada kata-kata, kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuktikan bahwa kita tidak bersalah? "

"Ya."

"Apa kau mendengarkan?"

"Aku." Jawab Sehun, sementara jari-jarinya terbang di atas keyboard, monitor menggambarkan pertempuran sengit.

Jongin juga seorang pecandu game, dan dia mengerti betapa frustrasinya ketika seseorang berbicara dengannya saat dia sedang bermain.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun menjawabnya dengan mudah, "Kau bilang bahwa kau ingin mengobrol dengan ku, apa aku bebas, bahwa dalam situasi ini kau yang harus disalahkan, tetapi aku juga harus bereaksi, maka kita harus melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu. Bertindak lebih baik daripada kata-kata untuk membuktikan kita tidak bersalah . "

"Ok ok ok, kau pintar kau yang terbaik," Jongin dengan cepat memujinya, takut dia akan marah.

"Tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku, kecuali Hoobae, dengan reputasi mu, jika kau mendapatkan pacar, bukankah rumornya terbukti salah?"

"Aku tidak mau."

Sehun menolak dengan tegas. Jongin tidak senang, ini adalah solusi sempurna yang dia dapatkan dengan susah payah saat mandi, namun Sehun menolaknya bahkan tanpa berpikir.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tidak ada gadis yang aku suka, aku tidak bisa bermain-main seperti itu."

Dengan sikap lurus sialan ini, Jongin menyerah dan menghela nafas. Dia hanya bisa menjadi "Sunbae yang memberi Sehun blowjob" saat ini.

Sehun akhirnya menyelesaikan pertempuran di layar, dan Jongin segera bertanya dengan ekspresi penuh harap:

"Apa kau punya ide ?"

Sehun menatap mata puppy Jongin dan menghela nafas."Tidak, kenapa kita tidak coba untuk tidak bertemu satu sama lain untuk saat ini."

••••

Sebenarnya, karena keduanya berada di tahun studi yang berbeda, sebagian besar kelas mereka berbeda.

Bahkan jika mereka kebetulan berbagi kelas, Jongin akan menyelinap keluar dari kamar mereka ketika koridornya kosong dan lari secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Sehun yang santai memakai sepatu dan mengunci pintu.

Sekitar seminggu berlalu dengan cara ini. Semua orang melihat bahwa baik Sehun dan Jongin tidak terlihat bersama, dan mereka juga tidak berani menggoda Sehun, mereka hanya bisa menyerang Jongin.

Jongin didorong ke batas kemampuannya, membanting buku-bukunya di atas meja yang membuat dia di pandangi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Persetan jika kalian sangat penasaran, kau bisa menghisapnya sendiri!"

Semua orang bisa melihat bahwa Jongin marah, namun Big Mouth Monkey menambahkan bahan bakar ke dalam api.

"Siapa yang berani menggantikanmu?"

Oleh karena itu Jongin mulai berkelahi dengan Monyet Besar Mulut.

Jongin lebih berotot, oleh karena itu ia bisa menang. Merasa lega setelah melampiaskan frustrasinya, dia bisa menyapa orang-orang dengan senyum saat keluar dari kelas.

Siapa yang menduga bahwa rumor itu sekarang menjadi: Setelah mengisap penis Sehun, Jongin akhirnya mengakuinya , dan cukup marah untuk memukul teman sekelasnya.

Dengan desas-desus yang beredar begitu lama, akhirnya menyebar ke konselor Jongin, Lee Donghae.

Terlepas dari posisinya, Donghae hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari murid-murid ini, jadi dia masih berpikiran terbuka.

Setelah mendengar desas-desus ini, dia ingat bahwa Jongin cukup tampan, dan dia juga punya pacar.

Dia menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin mungkin telah menyinggung seseorang dan karenanya diserang dengan rumor ini. Diserang seperti ini, jujur saja, juga membuat Donghae angkat tangan.

Dia tidak tahu siapa yang memulai desas-desus dan menyebarkannya, dan juga, jika Jongin dan Sehun benar-benar memiliki sesuatu di antara mereka, apa dia tidak menjadi pengolok? Sebaiknya jangan repot-repot dan cukup mainkan videonya.

•••

Tanpa kejelasan dan topik yang mereda, Sehun tetap menjadi dewa pria baru di Kampus A.

Para mahasiswi yang modis dan cantik dapat terlihat mengelilinginya mencoba untuk menggoda, tetapi Sehunn tetap berjalan tanpa merubah ekspresinya, mengabaikan semua orang. Ini menyebabkan Jongin sangat cemas.

"Hoobae, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu ?!"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bisakah kau setidaknya menyapa seseorang? Berjalan seperti itu, apa kau tahu yang orang katakan tentangmu ?

Mereka mengatakan bahwa dengan cara mu mengabaikan semua keindahan, hanya ada 2 alasan. Satu bahwa kau adalah seorang biarawan, yang lain adalah bahwa kau gay. "

"Mereka hanya berpikir begitu karena mereka sudah memiliki pola pikir seperti itu."

Sehun berkata dengan tidak peduli. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu peduli dengan mereka."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Jongin merasa bahwa Sehun sangat berhati besar, mungkin karena dia sudah pernah melihat situasi seperti ini karena ibu selebritas dan ayah kaya sejak kecil, tapi Jongin belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya!

Dia telah hidup sebagai perjaka murni dan polos selama 20 tahun, di mana bahkan berpegangan tangan dengan seseorang akan membuatnya merasa gelisah, belum lagi berciuman.

Dia mungkin bukan contoh yang bersinar sebagai pria maskulin berotot, tetapi dia masih selurus tiang telepon, ke titik di mana jika berdiri di luar ruangan dalam badai bisa membuatnya terkena serangan kilat.

•••

Di Kampus A, akan selalu ada badai hujan tiba-tiba seiring dengan perubahan musim.

Sehun cenderung sedikit ceroboh dan selalu lupa membawa payung, dan Jongin selalu mengomel seperti seorang ibu untuk mengingatkannya.

Jongin tidak memiliki kelas pada hari Jumat pagi, dan karena itu selalu Sehun yang punya jadwal kelas penuh yang mengantarkan makanan bungkus untuknya.

Ini adalah satu-satunya hari dimana Jongin bisa tidur dengan nyaman, tetapi siapa yang mengira bahwa tidur ini akan mengundang masalah.

Jongin akhirnya bangun sekitar tengah hari karena kelaparan. Melihat hujan lebat di luar jendela, dia melihat jam. Saat itu hampir jam 1 siang, Sehun pasti terjebak di suatu tempat karena hujan.

Kampus A terletak setengah jalan ke atas bukit, brosurnya juga menyoroti bahwa itu adalah kampus ekologis, tetapi karena cara kompleks sekolah dibangun, kampus akan selalu banjir ketika hujan.

Rupanya seseorang benar-benar meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, sekolah kemudian menanam beberapa semak-semak sebagai pencegahan.

Jongin dengan cepat menelepon Sehun.

"Hei hoobae, bagaimana situasimu?"

"Kau akhirnya bangun, aku terjebak di kafetaria."

"Ugh kau tidak membawa payung?"

"Lupa."

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu setiap hari tapi kau masih lupa, kenapa kau seperti itu?"

Keluh Jongin , tapi dia juga dengan cepat mulai berpakaian.

"Kau ada di kafetaria mana, aku akan membawakanmu payung."

"Tidak perlu, kau tidak takut dilihat oleh orang lain?"

"Apa yang harus dilihat disana?"

Jongin hampir melupakan kejadian itu, dan hanya bisa tertawa sambil meringis, "Brengsek, saat ini kau masih ingat situasi itu, kita berdua cowok straight, kafetera mana kau?"

"Aku di Super Delicious."

"Jangan pergi ke Super Delicious, dari semua kafetaria, Super Delicious memiliki makanan yang paling buruk."

"Baik."

Secara kebetulan, tepat saat Jongin menuju kafetaria, hujan deras melambat menjadi gerimis, tidak lagi membutuhkan payung.

"Yang benar saja ..."

Jongin berpikir, karena dia sudah pergi, dia hanya akan memberi Sehun payung dan pergi makan di kafetaria sendiri. Namun, di tengah jalan dia bertemu langsung dengan Sehun.

"Sunbae."

"Hoobae."

"Aku melihat hujannya tidak terlalu deras, jadi aku keluar."

"Ya tidak masalah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kafetaria untuk makan siang sekarang."

Memberi Sehun payung, Jongin melangkah maju, hanya untuk menemukan dirinya melangkah ke genangan air.

"Fu*k!"

Jongin mengangkat kakinya, dengan tanah yang licin karena hujan, dia tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan dan jatuh menuruni lereng. Wajah kaku Sehun untuk sekali ini memiliki ekspresi khawatir.

"Sunbae!"

Sehun juga meluncur menuruni lereng.

••

Donghae melihat bahwa hujan akhirnya reda, dan mengetahui bahwa kafetaria tidak lagi ramai, ia pergi untuk makan siang.

Melewati lereng dia mendengar suara datang dari semak-semak di bagian bawah lereng, itu terdengar seperti orang berbicara.

Selama hari hujan ini, siapa yang bisa berada di sana? Donghae ragu-ragu melirik dan melihat sepasang kaki menjulur keluar dari semak-semak.

"Ah ah! Rasanya sakit ... oww! "

"Pelan, pelan! Itu akan hancur! "

"Apa itu sangat menyakitkan?."

"Fu*k! Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa mencobanya sendiri ... Aduh! "

"Ini akan baik-baik saja, jangan cemas."

"Ah ah!"

Sialan! ini jelas suara 2 laki-laki, dan 1 dari mereka terdengar cukup familiar?

Donghae merasa seperti dia mendengarnya di suatu tempat sebelumnya.

"Jongin, apa kau harus begitu dramatis?"

"Oww ... Jangan menyentuh pinggangku, ah!"

Donghae kaget.

Apa? Apa mereka benar-benar tanpa malu-malu bercinta di depan umum?

Donghae akan memanggil mereka untuk berhenti, tapi dia juga tidak tahu siapa yang akan lebih canggung dalam situasi ini, dan memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Jongin secara pribadi.

Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan pergi.

Jongin hanya bisa menangis keras kesakitan.

"Ah, kaki ku yang berharga, ah ..."

"Ini benar-benar bengkak besar," Sehun menyeka air hujan dari wajahnya, "Aku akan membawamu kembali."

•••

Pada hari Senin Jongin kembali dengan wajah tidak senang. Sehun kebetulan tidak berada di komputernya bermain game, dan segera menyadari depresinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Brengsek itu, konselor bodoh mencari ku, dan mengatakan bahwa insiden seks publik ku beberapa hari yang lalu tidak bermoral?

Sex publik apa! Aku menunjukkan padanya cideraku dan dia masih tidak percaya padaku!

Berkata aku sedang bicara omong kosong, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti aku bisa menangisi cedera kecil seperti itu.

Fu*k tubuhku tidak bisa peka terhadap rasa sakit ah ?!

Aku benar-benar dibesarkan seperti seorang pangeran di keluargaku! "

Dengan begitu desas-desus bahwa Jongin dan Sehun memiliki sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka dianggap dikonfirmasi, dengan konselor sebagai saksi mata, ini bisa dianggap berita terbaru!

**Konselor menangkap Jongin dan Sehun melakukan hubungan seks di semak-semak di bagian bawah lereng!**


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE STOPS RUMOURS (HunKai)

•••

Author : 萧辰

Xiao Chen

Chapters : 30

Category : BL, Mature, Comedy, School life

Translator: AlexPT (Procrastination Translations)

Trans Indo: MadamOh

••••

Chapter 3:

Jika ada asap, pasti ada api. Jika cedera Jongin harus disalahkan pada seseorang, hanya ada Sehun.

Jika Sehun membawa payungnya, dia tidak akan terjebak di kafetaria.

Jika dia tidak terjebak di sana, Jongin tidak harus melewati lereng itu.

Jika dia tidak harus melewati lereng itu, tidak akan ada kemungkinan jatuh lereng itu, maka dia tidak akan melukai dirinya sendiri, dan konselor tidak akan salah mengira bahwa dia berhubungan seks dengan pria lain di sana.

Bagaimanapun, Sehun jelas merupakan penyebab utamanya.

Sehun juga merasa bersalah, setelah semua omelan Jongin yang mengingatkannya setiap hari untuk membawa payung, untuk makan sarapan, untuk membawa kotak pensilnya ...

Dia merasa bahwa bahkan ibunya tidak seperhatian Jongin, dan juga tidak sebagai ... peduli tentang dia sebagai Jongin?

Sehun sangat tersentuh, dan memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab membeli sarapan Jongin sejak saat itu.

Sejak Jongin bilang bahwa makanan kafetaria Super Delicious adalah yang terburuk, Sehun pergi ke kafetaria yang lebih disukai Jongin bukan hanya membeli makanan.

Sehun adalah orang yang sangat setia, dia bisa makan di kafetaria yang sama, makan makanan yang sama untuk waktu yang sangat lama, tetapi begitu dia muak dengan itu, dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Saat Sehun makan di kafetaria yang disukai Jongin, dia menyadari bahwa makanan di Super Delicious benar-benar sangat buruk.

Lagipula, menjadi salah satu karakter utama dalam cerita eksplosif ini, semua orang jauh lebih ingin tahu tentang Sehun daripada Jongin.

Namun, Sehun memberikan kesan yang mulia dan tinggi, ke titik di mana orang hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa Sehun membiarkan Jongin menghisap penisnya?

Kenapa Sehun dan Jongin melakukan seks di luar ruangan?

Kenapa penis Sehun asin?

Tentu saja, Sehun juga punya teman, Zitao, yang merupakan teman sekelasnya sejak SMP.

Dia melihat Sehun untuk pertama kalinya di Kantin Mrs. Zhang. Bibi pelayan melihat bahwa Sehun tampan, dan memberinya paha ayam terbesar yang tersedia.

Zitao melihat paha ayam kecil di piringnya, dan melihat lagi paha ayam besar di piring Sehun, dan hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Sehun, Jongin dan kau ..."

"Tidak ada di antara kami."

"Lalu kenapa ada rumor seperti itu?"

"..."

Sehun merasa itu adalah situasi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, tetapi untuk tidak menjelaskannya juga aneh.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sunbae memberiku blowjob, kami juga tidak bercinta di tempat umum. Tentang penisku yang asin, itu murni Sunbae yang mengatakan pada sampah. "

Sambil menjelaskan, Sehun dengan hati-hati memindahkan paha ayam besar ke kotak makan siang.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Zitao mendengar kata-kata kasar seperti "penis" dan "sampah" keluar dari bibir tampan Sehun.

Bukan saja tidak terasa seperti pelanggaran, tetapi sebenarnya terdengar halus. Dia harus memperhatikan pidatonya di masa depan.

"Tapi kalian berdua ... Benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa?" Zitao tidak mau berhenti bertanya.

"Apa yang mungkin ada?"

"Jadi untuk siapa kau mengemas kotak makan siang ini?" Zitao bertanya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Sunbae."

"Ada apa dengan paha ayam?"

"Kakinya terluka, jadi ini untuknya."

"Hoobae yang penuh perhatian," lanjut Zitao, "Bahkan jika kalian berdua benar-benar memiliki sesuatu, aku tidak akan memandang rendah mu. Kau adalah saudara seumur hidup ku, tidak peduli apa kau suka pria atau wanita, aku masih akan mendukung mu! "

Meskipun Sehun sangat tersentuh, dia masih harus mengklarifikasi:

"Aku benar-benar bukan gay."

Karena cidera pada betis Jongin sangat besar, itu mengakibatkan betisnya dibungkus seperti baguette.

Dia hanya bisa menyeimbangkan satu kaki untuk mandi, dan merasa seperti sedang melakukan senam setiap kali mandi.

Namun, salah satu atribut Jongin adalah optimismenya, menemukan kegembiraan dalam kerja keras adalah bagian dari menjadi seorang pria, jadi Jongin menaruh satu kaki di toilet tertutup sambil mengadakan konser pribadi di kamar mandi di bawah pancuran.

Jongin memperdalam suaranya dan mengumumkan, "Selanjutnya, kita akan mengundang raja musik populer kita, Tuan Kim, untuk menampilkan Shower Song untuk kita!"

Selanjutnya, meniru teriakan para fangirl, "Aaaa Kim Jongin i love you, Kim Jongin kita akan bersama selamanya! Kim Jongin kau sangat tampan! Ah aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin! "

Akhirnya, dengan suaranya sendiri dan nada genit," Ssst, penggemar, aku cinta kalian semua. "

Mengedipkan mata ke cermin yang berkabut, Jongin bernyanyi dengan keras ke kepala pancuran:

"Aku suka mandi kulitku bagus, oh oh oh oh oh, kenakan topi mandi dan lompat, oh oh oh yeah!"

Karena tadi Jongin sedang sendirian, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia bisa begitu asyik bernyanyi. Ini bukan lagi masalahnya, tapi Jongin sepertinya melupakannya, semakin bersemangat.

Saat dia mencoba meraih nada tinggi, pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dengan Sehun dengan cemas berdiri di luar dengan kotak makan siang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sunbae?"

Tubuh Jongin dipenuhi sabun sambil berpegangan pada kepala pancuran dengan air dimatikan dan satu kaki ditopang oleh toilet tertutup, dengan posisi ini, mereka saling berhadapan.

Untungnya reaksi Jongin cukup cepat, ia dengan cepat menyabuni tubuhnya, memberikan senyum yang sederhana .

"EE ee ee! Tidak apa-apa, aku bernyanyi sambil mandi, membuat mu kaget bukan? Hahahaha…"

Jongin menyalakan keran tanpa mengetahui bahwa kepala pancuran diarahkan ke pintu, yang kebetulan berada tepat di tempat Sehun berdiri.

Karena itu, dia basah kuyup. Jongin, melihat pemandangan yang basah dan menggoda ini, akan kehilangan kendali - Hei, jangan bicara omong kosong kapan aku kehilangan kendali ?!

Jongin dengan cepat mematikan keran tetapi sudah terlambat, Sehun hanya bisa berdiri di pintu dan meneteskan air seperti anak anjing yang basah.

Melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan, Jongin tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan kasih sayang orang tua dan memanggil Sehun.

"Masuk dan mandi, jangan sampai masuk angin."

"Baik."

Sehun meninggalkan kotak makan siang di atas meja, melepas pakaian dan memperlihatkan badannya yang kuat dan berotot. Otot-otot itu, siluet itu, sebanding dengan salah satu patung Yunani yang sangat dipuja.

Mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki, tidak suka saling memandang akan merusak reputasi mereka. Tetap saja, sebagai laki-laki ia masih kompetitif, tidak jarang membandingkan daerah itu.

Tentu saja, siapa pun yang lebih kecil akan merasa malu, tetapi ukuran Sehun sangat berlebihan!

Jongin mengakui bahwa dia ukuran Asia yang sempurna, Sehun lebih tinggi dan lebih berotot daripada dia, tidak ada yang salah baginya untuk menjadi sedikit lebih besar - Fu*k bagaimana itu hanya sedikit lebih besar ?!

Jongin tiba-tiba merasa tidak percaya diri setelah melihat tubuh telanjang Sehun, betapa dia berharap bisa disiram oleh toilet.

Hanya dua pecs itu, yang begitu berat pasti lebih melelahkan untuk dibawa, dia yakin bahwa Sehun pastinya lebih lambat dalam berlari.

Setelah menyemangati dirinya, dia mulai mandi lagi dengan gembira, merasakan dorongan untuk bernyanyi tetapi sedikit malu di depan Sehun.

Sehun juga secara mengejutkan mengerti, dia mulai menyabuni dirinya sendiri sambil memberi anggukan kecil pada Jongin.

"Sunbae jika kau ingin bernyanyi , bernyanyilah."

Memikirkan hal itu, mereka berbagi kamar, jika tidak ada yang terjadi mereka harus bergaul selama 3 tahun, ini juga sebuah pertemanan, akan ada situasi yang harmonis di masa depan di mana satu akan mandi sementara yang lain harus menggunakan toilet , apa yang salah dengan bernyanyi di kamar mandi?

Jongin cerah, dengan memunggungi Sehun, dia mulai bernyanyi lagi.

"Des-pa-cito tomat ah potato, eh eh eh eh eh eh, tidak peduli dengan biaya segelas bir oh beri aku segelas air untuk melupakan, biarkan aku menyanyikan lagu untukmu mari kita pergi melihat hujan meteor mendarat di planet ini ... "(T / N: ini hanya kesalahan lagu)

Dengan pemilihan lagu yang acak, Sehun tidak tahan lagi, ia menyela Jongin.

"Sunbae, aku selesai mandi, aku pergi dulu."

"Eh? Oh oh ok ok. "

Pada saat Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun sudah memakai earphone dan mulai bermain video game.

Tampak senang setelah mandi, Jongin menyeret kakinya dan pergi tidur. Dari tempat tidur atas, sebuah kepala keluar dan mencoba memanggil Sehun.

"Hoobae?"

"Ya?"

"Jadi kau bisa mendengarku, sebenarnya tidak ada yang penting."

Jongin tidak berolahraga baru-baru ini karena cedera betisnya, dan merasa tubuhnya sakit karena tidak aktif.

"Bisakah kau memijat ku? Aku akan memijat mu bergantian? "

Ini adalah timbal balik!

"Oke, aku datang."

Sehun dengan cepat naik ke tempat tidur Jongin, Jongin segera memposisikan dirinya. Sehun dengan penuh semangat mengusap punggungnya, dan Jongin hanya bisa mengerang.

"Oh ... Oh!"

"Apa ini baik-baik saja, Sunbae? Apa aku menyakitimu? "

"Tidak! Terasa enak! " Jongin hampir kehilangan dirinya dengan perasaan ini. "Lebih keras!"

"Oh! Ah! Ha…"

"Terasa sangat bagus!"

"Ah ... Uh ..." Jongin tidak bisa lagi berbicara dengan jelas. "Ya ampun, giliran ku berikutnya."

Pada saat ini, di kamar 323 di sebelah:

"Fu*k kau robot !"

"Kenapa kau melihat kembali menghabisi dia!"

"Shit apa yang pemain itu lakukan di sana! Sial! ''

Lay terbunuh, dia melepas earphone dan minum air. Saat itu, dia tiba-tiba mendengar suara-suara aneh datang dari kamar 325.

"Eh? Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Telah dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa dinding di asrama sangat buruk, serta tempat tidur Jongin diposisi tepat di dinding samping kamar 323, apa pun yang terjadi dapat didengar.

Lay berdiri dan menempelkan telinga ke dinding, dan tidak bisa percaya apa yang dia dengar.

"Apa ini baik-baik saja, Sunbae? Apa aku menyakitimu? "

"Tidak! Terasa baik! Lebih keras! "

"Brengsek!" Kepala Lay hampir meledak. Dia menyeret teman sekamarnya ke atas.

"Jangan pukul aku, dengarkan apa yang terjadi di sebelah ?! Sial, bukankah itu terdengar seperti Jongin dan Sehun sedang bercinta? "

"Hah? Bagaimana jika kita dilaporkan karena hal ini? "

"Kenapa kita dilaporkan karena menguping, kita hanya akan melaporkannya kembali sampai tahun 2027! Cepat! Datang dan dengarkan! "

Jadi ada sekelompok orang menempel di dinding seperti kadal.

"Terasa sangat bagus!"

"Ah ... Uh ... Giliranku berikutnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, selama Sunbae merasa nyaman."

"Nyaman sekali! Ah aku akan mati! Bagus sekali! Ha ah ... "

"Brengsek!"

Kelompok itu akan melompat dengan marah dan pergi ke sebelah untuk menangkap pasangan itu, tetapi dihentikan oleh beberapa orang.

"Jangan, jangan, kita tidak tahu siapa yang akan merasa lebih canggung!"

•••

Lantai ketiga ditempati oleh siswa kelas 2, Lay dan sisanya juga merupakan teman sekelas Jongin, mereka dengan cepat mengelilingi Jongin di kelas.

"Jongin, Sehun dan ..."

"Tidak ! Aku tidak pernah menghisap penis Sehun dan aku tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengannya. "

Jongin telah belajar menjawab dengan cepat.

Penghuni kamar 323 saling melirik. Chen, yang terlemah dari mereka, lalu berkomentar.

"Nah, itu kebebasan kau untuk mencintai, haha, tetapi ketika kau melakukan hal-hal semacam ini bisakah kau lebih memperhatikan kedepannya?

Kau juga tahu, dinding di asrama benar-benar buruk, kita semua mendengar apa yang terjadi Jumat lalu. "

"Hah? Dengar? Apa yang kalian dengar? "

"Sehun dan kau melakukan itu, kami bisa mendengar suaramu dengan cukup jelas ..."

"Sehun dan aku apa ?! Kapan aku melakukan itu dengannya ?! Hah?!"

Penampilan menyelidik penghuni dari kamar 323 berubah menjadi jijik.

Selesai dengan kelas dan makan, Sehun sedang melihat-lihat tab musiknya. Begitu dia melihat bahwa Jongin kembali, dia terus terang melaporkan pada nya.

"Sunbae, aku mendengar versi baru hari ini."

"Aku juga."

"Kita akan mengatakannya bersama-sama."

"3, 2, 1."

"Sehun dan Jongin bersuara sangat keras sehingga mengganggu tetangga mereka."

"Jongin dan Sehun bersuara sangat keras sehingga mengganggu tetangga mereka."


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE STOPS RUMOURS (HunKai)

•••

Author : 萧辰

Xiao Chen

Chapters : 30

Category : BL, Mature, Comedy, School life

Translator: AlexPT (Procrastination Translations)

Trans Indo: MadamOh

••••

Chapter 4:

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun terus melihat tabnya, dia jelas sudah kebal terhadap ini.

Jongin mengamati bahwa Sehun tidak memiliki banyak reaksi terhadapnya, dia juga merasa terlalu canggung untuk terus membicarakan masalah ini.

Dia kemudian berpura-pura juga melihat tab, mereka tampak seperti kacang, juga tampak seperti semut, dengan bingung dia hanya bisa berseru.

"Oh ini ... Eh ... Flight of the Bumblebee ... Wow! Aku bisa memainkan bagian ini dengan sangat baik! "

Sangat jelas bahwa Jongin ingin membuat Sehun terkesan.

"Aku punya nilai tertinggi," Sehun dengan acuh tak acuh menatap mata anak anjing Jongin .

"Ini untuk pesta penyambutan malam ini, aku hanya melihatnya."

"Eh eh eh ?! Keren sekali! " Jongin kaget. "Oh ya, para gadis bilang bahwa kau bisa memainkan 5 instrumen yang berbeda, apa itu benar?"

"Kurasa begitu," Sehun berpikir sebentar. "Piano, biola, gitar, cello, drum, saksofon, akordeon, hanya itu yang aku tahu."

"Hanya itu?!

Itu adalah tujuh instrumen yang berbeda!

Bagaimana kau menjadi pencetak gol terbanyak dengan keterampilan matematika yang buruk? Bung, ini benar-benar hebat. "

Jongin yang ingin menjadi harimau yang agung sekarang hanya bisa menjadi Hello Kitty, tanpa sadar dikalahkan lagi oleh Sehun.

Dia dengan cerdik mencibir, "Kenapa kau mengidolakan orang barat? Sebagai kawan ada yang salah dengan pandangan mu. "

"Aku tahu sedikit Janggu dan Haegeum, tapi aku tidak mahir."

"Tidak mahir?" Jongin segera menyesal mengatakan itu.

Dia curiga bahwa dia akan menerima kejutan lain dari Sehun, dia masih tidak mengerti dan bertanya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak mahir?"

"Aku tidak mencapai peringkat tertinggi," jawab Sehun secara alami. "Tanpa nilai tertinggi, bagaimana mungkin aku berani mengatakan aku bisa bermain?"

Kepala Jongin sakit. Pukulan-pukulan ini bagi egonya benar-benar merugikan diri sendiri.

"Ok, aku menyerah, aku hanya bisa memanggilmu tuanku."

Jongin tidak bisa tidak membayangkan Sehun mengenakan hanbok dan rambut panjang digelung, menampilkan Arirang dalam cuaca buruk di jalan yang ramai.

Dia hampir bosan melubangi Sehun dengan tatapannya, dan mencerminkan bahwa dengan kurangjya imajinasi dia tidak bisa menggambarkan situasi muram itu.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan Flight of the Bumblebee, rasanya seperti kau mencoba untuk bertindak keren."

Jongin mengakui bahwa hubungannya dengan Sehun cukup baik, karena mereka berdua adalah korban rumor. Mereka jelas berada di tim yang sama, karenanya dia berbicara tanpa berpikir.

"Klub Sunbae dewan sekolah sastra memberi ku skor, dan mengatakan ini dimainkan sebelumnya."

"Omong kosong," seru Jongin. "Terakhir kali itu adalah gitar, bodoh, dia menggertakmu, ingin kau bermain sampai tanganmu kejang. Sunbae yang mana? Aku akan membantu mu memukulinya. "

"Bagian ini sulit, jadi aku berencana untuk berlatih di ruang piano."

"Wah, bukankah kau licik," Jongin mengedipkan mata dan menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Ruang piano ada di lantai pertama, dengan begitu banyak orang yang lewat, pasti ada cukup banyak gadis cantik, kau ..."

"Aku pergi di malam hari, kunci ruang piano ada bersamaku."

"Eh, hei, hei, hei, hei, hei," Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyum licik. "Benar, bagus untuk memiliki kunci."

Jongin mengingatkan Sehun tentang seekor lalat yang menggosok kakinya dengan gembira.

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah tempat kencan yang ideal? Bawalah seseorang yang kau suka di sana, lakukan sesuatu untuk dia, mengaku dan semua bagian akan jatuh ke tempatnya."

"Kalau begitu kita akan pergi bersama."

"Eww apa yang kau coba lakukan ?!" Jongin panik, lengannya menyilang di dadanya seperti wanita yang polos.

"Aku bukan gay, oke. Hanya karena kau tertarik pada penampilan dan bakat ku, jangan berpikir bahwa kau akan dapat memiliki hubungan yang sia-sia dengan ku.

Ah, aku orang yang berdosa, menyesatkan hoobae ku, ya Tuhan, ampunilah perhatian ku dan dosa-dosa ku ... "

"Aku hanya ingin kau memasak makan malam untukku, ada soket di sana kau bisa memasak mie dengan kompor listrikmu."

"..."

Baik, baik, aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Jongin mendengus dengan kasar dan pergi bermain video game, dan dengan demikian melewatkan sedikit hiburan Sehun.

•••

Sehun benar-benar pergi ke ruang piano untuk berlatih di tengah malam, tidak berharap menjadi misteri Kampus A dalam beberapa hari.

Para siswa yang sesekali kembali larut malam bisa mendengar suara musik keluar dari ruang piano yang gelap, membuat mereka takut.

Pada titik ini seseorang datang dengan cerita sedih -

dulu ada pasangan siswa yang sangat berbakat, mereka sangat mencintai, dan membuat iri semua orang. Gadis itu sangat pandai dalam piano, terutama Flight of the Bumblebee, dan sering memainkan bagian di ruang piano untuk pacarnya.

Pacarnya kemudian tidak lagi jatuh cinta padanya, dan dalam kesedihan ia menggantung dirinya di ruang piano.

Namun, rohnya tidak pernah meninggalkan ruangan, dan terus bermain Penerbangan Bumblebee menunggu pacarnya kembali padanya.

Sekarang, "hantu perempuan kita yang berduka" Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin telah membayangkan kisah seperti itu baginya.

Berbicara secara objektif, ini juga merupakan kerja keras bagi Jongin.

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak terduga Sehun bersikeras bermain dalam kegelapan, dan Jongin, berperilaku seperti orang tua yang menemani anak mereka yang

sedang belajar untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi mereka, hanya bisa jongkok di samping dan memasak mie dengan pantulan cahaya handphone nya, dan diam-diam memakan mie ketika Sehun tidak memperhatikan.

Kadang-kadang, tepat ketika Sehun berhenti bermain, suara keras terdengar bergetar di ruangan yang sebelumnya sunyi itu.

Selama beberapa hari itu, Jongin merenungkan komentar sambil memasak mie dan menemukan komentar aneh.

Kenapa itu terdengar seperti Sehun sedang mempermainkan?

Apa dia menunjukkannya dengan sengaja?

Mengingat perilaku Sehun yang biasa, sikapnya yang dingin terhadap anak perempuan, saat ini yang masih ingin berada dalam skenario "dewa lelaki dingin jatuh cinta padaku" ...

Jongin dengan bingung melihat piano yang dimainkan Sehun, meskipun gelap, namun cahaya bulan terpantul ke arah Sehun, seperti malaikat dengan mahkota laurel, dengan melodi yang bergerak seperti itu

dari jari-jarinya yang panjang dan halus, nyaman dan hangat,

Jongin kemudian hanya menyadari bahwa Sehun telah mengubah bagian yang dia mainkan ke Fur Elise.

"… Terima kasih banyak."

•••

Suatu hari sebelum makan malam penyambutan, Sehun terjaga sepanjang malam, bersembunyi di ruang piano untuk berlatih.

Selesai dengan mie dan merasa bosan, Jongin berjalan lesu di sekitar ruangan, hanya untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai berteriak.

"Ah, Oh Sehun sangat keren!"

"Aaaaa Oh Sehun sangat berbakat!"

"Kami akan mendukung Sehun selamanya!"

"Kau gila?"

Nada bicara Sehun sedikit dingin, mengakibatkan Jongin segera tergagap.

"Tidak, Tidak, aku tidak, aku, aku hanya ingin membiarkanmu terbiasa dengan kondisi besok, membiarkanmu lupa, dan tidak kaget."

"..."

Sehun sebenarnya tidak mengabaikan Jongin di sebagian besar waktu, dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi padanya.

"Marah?"

"Tidak," Sehun hanya sedikit kesal oleh Jongin, tapi dia tidak mengungkapkannya.

"Ayo kembali."

"Hoobae, aku ingin menyanyikan lagu untukmu."

"Bernyanyilah."

"Merindukan senyummu, merindukan mantelmu, merindukan kaus kaki putihmu dan baumu, aku rindu ciumanmu ..."

"Ssst!"

Sehun menyentak Jongin, Jongin dengan takut menutupi mulutnya untuk melindungi ciuman pertamanya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak benar-benar ingin ciumanmu!

Meskipun tinggi, Sehun ternyata gesit. Setelah menarik Jongin untuk bersembunyi di balik piano, pintu terbuka dan sinar cahaya masuk.

"Aneh, aku jelas mendengar suara dari ruangan ini."

Itu penjaga keamanan, dia berdiri di pintu masuk ruang piano sambil melihat-lihat.

"Baunya enak apa ini?

Apa yang bersinar di sana? Kompor listrik?

Anak nakal mana yang aku tangkap saat memasak mie di sini? Ah masih panas, sialan! "

Sehun akhirnya menghentikan Jongin yang berjuang keras dengan banyak kekuatan.

Jongin hendak mengangkat piano dan berhadapan dengan penjaga. Itu kompor yang baru aku beli semester ini!

Aku jarang menggunakannya sendiri dibandingkan dengan berapa kali aku menggunakannya untuk Sehun!

Kau membuatku kesal ah!

Sehun cepat-cepat berbicara kepada Jongin:

"Hidup itu seperti sebuah permainan, itu adalah takdir yang memungkinkan kau untuk bertemu. Untuk menemani satu sama lain sampai tua tidak mudah, oleh karena itu harus dihargai lebih banyak. Sunbae, aku akan membelikan mu yang full otomatis. "

Sebenarnya Jongin diam-diam memiliki antisipasi menyimpang, akankah rumor kali ini menjadi

"Sehun memberi Jonging blowjob di ruang piano di tengah malam"?

Jika demikian Jongin akan cukup bersedia ...

•••

Namun, kreativitas massa akan selalu jauh melebihi imajinasi Jongin.

Tepat sebelum Sehun panggung, klub Sunbae dewan sekolah sastra Suho tiba-tiba menunjukkan kepedulian terhadap Sehun.

Dia menepuk pundak Sehun dan bertanya dengan penuh teka-teki.

"Sehun, apa kau menekan Jongin ke piano dan menampilkan Flight of the Bumblebee?"

Sehun belum menjawab, dan Jongin muncul entah dari mana mulai memukul Suho.

Persetan kau masih berani menggertak hoobae ku?

Apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang mendukungnya?

Jongin tersenyum dingin.

"Dia memang melakukan Flight of the Bumblebee, selain menindas orang apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Semua orang di belakang panggung terdiam.

Jongin masih berpikir bahwa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat keren, tidak tahu bahwa semua orang memperhatikan bagian pertama dari pernyataannya, termasuk Sehun.


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE STOPS RUMOURS (HunKai)

•••

Author : 萧辰

Xiao Chen

Chapters : 30

Category : BL, Mature, Comedy, School life

Translator: AlexPT (Procrastination Translations)

Trans Indo: MadamOh

••••

Chapter 5:

Jongin pernah bertanya pada Sehun tentang identitas Sunbae yang menggertaknya, tetapi Sehun tidak menjawab.

Meskipun Jongin tidak pernah bertanya lagi tapi dia juga tidak lupa, siapa yang akan tahu bahwa dia akan melihat wajah jelek (bohong) Suho pada hari ini.

Kemarahannya mendidih, dan tentu saja pemukulan mendadak dari Jongin terhadap Suho dikaitkan dengan faktor-faktor tersembunyi lainnya.

Suho adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang mengejar Jenny di masa lalu, dan dianggap sebagai pesaing yang kuat.

Orang ini sedikit tampan, bisa bermain piano, dan anggota klub sastra dewan sekolah, dan karena Suho telah mencoba menyabotase Jongin beberapa kali.

Jongin menjadi orang yang benar, secara alami tidak menyeret dirinya ke tingkat Suho, dan karena sikap "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, bajingan" bersama-sama dengan citra pria lurus independen dan maskulinnya, telah memenangkan hati Jenny.

Hanya dengan keberuntungan, Jongin hanya bersama Jenny selama beberapa bulan sebelum putus.

Jenny segera pergi ke Suho yang dengan loyal menunggu, Jongin juga dicap sebagai gay, dan dengan berita buruk yang sering tentang Jongin , lupakan orang luar menghiasi rumor, bahkan Jongin sendiri tanpa sadar mengipasi api.

Sepertinya tidak ada cara bagi Jongin dan Sehun untuk pernah menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

Bahkan jika mereka akan melompat ke Sungai untuk menghapus kesalahpahaman ini, yang lain hanya akan mengatakan bahwa Jongin dan Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan mata publik dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan melompat ke sungai.

Jongin juga sedikit keras kepala, bahkan setelah menghibur dirinya sendiri bahwa Sehun dan dia benar-benar tidak bersalah, begitu dia mendengar sesuatu yang dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membela diri, hanya untuk berakhir bahkan lebih disalahpahami.

Sama seperti sekarang, saat Sehun menembaknya dengan tatapan "tutup mulut", Jongin baru saja ingat bahwa Sehun juga terlibat.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun benar-benar tampan, meski hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang sangat polos dan celana hitam normal, dia masih bisa memberikan aura yang elegan, dan dengan matanya yang menawan, dia tampak seperti seseorang yang melangkah keluar dari sebuah majalah mode. .

"Sekarang giliranmu, cepat naik panggung."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sehun memasuki panggung, dia bisa mendengar teriakan dan tepukan kerumunan melalui tirai , berpikir tidak seperti apa yang ditiru Jongin tadi malam.

Jongin dengan kasar menarik Suho dari lantai.

Dia sebenarnya bisa juga dianggap penuh teka-teki, ayahnya adalah penerus ke-18 Markas Taekwondo Kukkiwon , dan dia tentu saja akan menjadi penerus ke-19, dan akan dianggap sebagai seniman bela diri, yang secara alami tidak terpengaruh oleh perkelahian dan pertengkaran kecil.

Jongin menyipitkan mata almondnya yang besar, dan melemparkan pandangan yang agak berbahaya ke Suho.

"Sehun dan aku tidak bersalah, kau tidak perlu pergi berkeliling mengganggu para hoobae. Jika ada, cari saja aku secara langsung. "

Jongin itu tampan, dengan pernyataan ini hanya semakin meningkatkan penampilannya, ke titik di mana bahkan dia sendiri diam-diam bahagia. - Hehe, aku benar-benar memiliki kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan pesona pria yang khas!

Suho memegangi wajahnya yang bengkak dan bertanya . "Benar-benar tidak ada sesuatu antara kau dan Sehun?"

"Kenapa kalian semua berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu di antara kami?"

Jongin mengangkat tirai sedikit, membiarkan Suho melihat Sehun dengan jelas.

Pangeran yang kesepian seperti itu memainkan piano antik di kastil kuno, menyajikan mawar favoritnya, dengan jari-jari Sehun secantik wajahnya, bersinar di bawah cahaya, dan melodi yang bergerak keluar dari tuts piano terdengar seperti romansa yang berbicara dengan kekasihnya.

"Kalian pikir aku pantas mendapatkan Sehun?"

Jongin mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar melebih-lebihkan aku."

Jika Sehun digambarkan sebagai pangeran yang bersinar dan menerima pujian dan tepuk tangan di atas panggung, Jongin akan digambarkan sebagai Cinderella biasa yang bersembunyi di balik tirai.

Entah itu penampilan Sehun, latar belakang keluarga, kemampuan, dia hanya bisa dipasangkan dengan putri paling cerdas dan paling bersinar, sedangkan Cinderella seperti Jongin hanya bisa membantu membawa rok sang putri - Tunggu, contoh ini sepertinya tidak benar. benar sekali. Apa aku membuat diri ku terlalu menyedihkan?

Ngomong-ngomong sudah lama bersama, Jongin juga mengerti bahwa Sehun tidak keberatan dengan rumor itu karena dia tahu hati nya dengan jelas, Jongin juga harus memiliki hati yang jelas!

•••

Setelah makan malam penyambutan, seseorang mengunggah video Sehun bermain piano. Membuat sedikit perhatian, dan akhirnya komentar netizen muncul.

\- Menyerah saja, dia sudah punya pacar. BrotherSongis Lebih Baik MemandangTaneshakKaneshiro

Itu benar, bahkan dari nickname Weibo-nya, kau dapat melihat bahwa Jongin adalah seorang lelaki yang maskulin, para netizen dengan cepat pergi untuk meninggalkan komentar di Weibo-nya, dan hanya melihat dua pos.

Satu tahun yang lalu: Baru bergabung dengan Weibo ~~~~~ [Keren]

Empat bulan lalu: Selfie manis Kim Jongin dan Kim Jenny.

Tidak hanya julukannya yang unik, gaya selfie Jongin juga mengerikan.

Seharusnya itu mengarah ke bawah, dengan Jenny yang anggun berada di pelukan Jongin, namun sudutnya mengerikan sampai titik keputusasaan, membuat wajah Jongin dan Jenny sangat besar, kaki menjadi pendek, dan wajah mereka gelap.

-Menunjukkan cinta 3 3 [lihat foto]

Komentar bermunculan.

\- Kudengar kau pacar Tuan Piano? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat jelek ? [Muntah]

\- Jadi, kau pria yang lurus? Mungkinkah Tuan Piano begitu memesona sampai ia dapat membengkokkan pria seperti ini? [Diragukan]

\- Semoga kau bahagia! Semoga kau bahagia ~!

Tentu saja kau ingin kebahagiaan dengan Tuan Piano ~ 3 3 3

\- Apakah ini hanya hype? [Ragu] Aku ingin Weibo Tuan Piano ! [Marah]

Fanbase Jongin meledak, tapi dia tidak sadar, tidak menggunakan Weibo.

Setelah membuat akun yang dibiarkannya menganggur, pos pada hari kedua diminta oleh Jenny, sekarang setelah mereka bubar, tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengingat akun Weibo yang tidak bahagia itu.

Sedangkan Sehun yang secara pribadi mengambil inisiatif, ia menyatakan dengan singkat pada Weibo.

Pengguna Telepon 54987547: Aku yang ada di video, aku tidak punya kekasih.

Akibatnya, akun Weibo yang tidak berbeda dari zombie ini memiliki puluhan ribu teman, menguburnya dengan segala macam komentar.

\- Ah adik kecil Aku sangat suka kau, aku ingin menjadi pacar mu 3 [Gelombang menabrak] [Nafsu]

\- ayoo kirim selfie aaaaaaaaa ayoo kirim selfie ! Tolong perlihatkan kecantikan mu kepada kami orang-orang biasa!

\- Pernah dengar kau adalah putra Oh Yunho dan Im Yoona, benarkah?

\- Bahkan jika ini hanya sensasi, aku akan menyerah, 4000 tahun anak laki-laki yang cantik ~ [Kiss Kiss] [Love you]

\- Ini bagus ! Tidak ada kekasih ! Aku punya kesempatan ! Ya! Aku ingin menjadi piano mu dan dimainkan oleh mu setiap hari !

\- Bahkan yang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin dimainkan oleh hoobae, dia begitu agresif hahaha memainkan otakmu setiap hari? Kau akan menjadi orang bodoh setelah seminggu!

Sehun tidak repot-repot melihat komentar.

Dia memandang Jongin yang fokus dengan videonya, dan merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini sikapnya aneh, tampaknya ada jarak yang samar di antara mereka.

Memikirkan hal itu, Sehun mengubah nama akunnya menjadi Tn. Shaw, dan mengirim Weibo pada hari kedua.

\- BrotherSongisbetterlookingthanTakeshiKaneshiro Dia adalah teman sekamar ku dan seorang Sunbae [lihat foto]

Setengah dari wajah Sehun terekspos di foto, dan hanya bagian belakang kepala Jongin yang terlihat.

Setelah memposting, Sehun merasa sedikit konyol, tapi masih tidak bisa diganggu dengan komentar.

Tugasnya yang paling penting sekarang adalah berbicara dengan Jongin.

•••

Meskipun Sehun dan Jongin berasal dari tahun yang berbeda, tapi kelas olahraga dihadiri oleh seluruh fakultas.

Hanya saja mereka ditugaskan ke pelatihan Sanda, sehingga setiap Rabu pagi satu akan mengikuti yang lain ke kelas, diam-diam membeli sarapan satu sama lain, kemudian saling memberi makan di ruang peralatan, seperti idola kpop yang menyembunyikan hubungan rahasia mereka.

"Sunbae, aku membelikanmu sandwich dan susu."

"Oh oh, bagus," Jongin menghindari pandangannya dan menerima sarapannya tanpa mengedipkan mata.

"Aku masih lebih suka roti dan susu kedelai."

"Aku akan membelinya lain kali."

"Lain kali waktu berikutnya dan berikutnya," Jongin cemberut sedih. "Kau selalu bilang lain kali, tapi tetap membelikanku susu dan sandwich."

"Maaf."

Biasanya mereka akan duduk di atas matras di ruang peralatan dan dengan cepat memakan makanan mereka, tetapi sesuatu di udara terasa sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Ada sedikit kecanggungan, sedikit rasa malu, sedikit perasaan - Baik, sebenarnya tidak ada perasaan yang tumbuh.

"Sunbae, apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Ah?" Jongin minum seteguk susu. "Tidak, kau tidak ..."

"Sejak makan malam penyambutan, kau menghindariku."

Sehun menunjuk ke bibirnya, Jongin dengan cepat menjulurkan lidahnya yang merah muda dan lembut untuk menjilat kumis susunya.

Tersenyum dengan perasaan bersalah, "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak."

"Kita tidak bisa menjadi teman?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya, dengan malu-malu mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku hanya merasa, kau benar-benar terlalu luar biasa, memiliki rumor yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini denganku benar-benar merugikanmu. Aku masih bertingkah seperti korban, sangat memalukan. "

"Tidak, tidak ada yang seperti itu."

Sehun jelas adalah hoobae, tapi dia merasa kasian pada Jongin yang sedih. Dengan tubuh nya yang tinggi, dia membelai kepala Jongin

"Sunbae juga sangat luar biasa, aku sangat beruntung menjadi teman sekamar Sunbae. Kau tidak perlu peduli tentang rumor itu, kita akan menghadapi mereka bersama-sama, oke? "

"Kau!"

Jongin melompat seperti kucing yang marah, menumpahkan susu ke matras, wajahnya dan matanya dengan cepat memerah.

"Kau, kau, kau, kau!"

"Aku?"

"Sangat menjengkelkan!"

Jongin menjejalkan sandwich ke mulutnya dan melompat ke arah Sehun, keduanya memutar dan berguling ke matras.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, aku akan mengalahkanmu, aku akan mengalahkan bajingan ini!"

Tentu saja Jongin tidak benar-benar memukulnya, dan itu sebenarnya tampak sedikit genit.

Sehun memegangi pinggang Jongin, takut ia akan jatuh dari tubuhnya, dan menyadari untuk pertama kalinya bahwa pinggang Jongin benar-benar sangat ramping.

"Masih bertingkah keren, hanya saja kau memang terlihat keren sekarang,"

Jongin duduk di pinggang Sehun, memasang wajah sinis untuk menakuti dia. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa terpancing? Hmm? Hmm? "

Jongin tanpa sadar sedikit menggosok pantatnya pada selangkangan Sehun. "Kenapa basah?"

"Susu yang baru saja tumpah ke celana ku."

"Apa?!"

Sebelum Jongin sempat bangun, pintu ruang peralatan terbuka lebar. Guru olahraga macho yang tinggi dan tegap itu benar-benar menjerit.

"Eee ya - Apa yang kalian lakukan ?!"

"Tidak, Pak -"

"Thunk -" Pelatih Sanda mengamuk di luar ruangan, "Pakai celanamu dan keluar!"

Sehun dan Jongin dengan cepat keluar, berdiri di depan pelatih Sanda, menerima tatapan tajamnya. Situasi saat ini sangat serius. Selangkangan Sehun basah, pantat Jongin basah.

Pelatih Sanda menanggung risiko serangan jantung dan mengingat posisi mereka sebelumnya, tetapi akhirnya memerah.

Setelah hidup selama 40 tahun dan melakukannya dengan istrinya, dia hanya menggunakan posisi paling dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar liar!

"Kalian berdua! Berani melakukan hal-hal yang tidak patut semacam ini di ruang peralatan sakral "

Pelatih Sanda, sebagai seorang praktisi, penuh dengan kebenaran, dengan ceramah marah. "Pergi cuci matras di ruang peralatan!"

"Tidak, Pak, dengarkan penjelasan ku! Itu susu! Susu! Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya! "

"Lalu kenapa salah satu celanamu basah di depan dan yang lain basah di belakang? Kau menumpahkan susu dengan pantat mu? "

"Tidak, aku…"

Jongin hanya bisa menangis tanpa air mata, sementara Sehun pura-pura tidak ada di sana.

Ceramah pelatih Sanda telah menarik perhatian seluruh kelas Sanda, melihat posisi bercak basah di kedua celana kedua pria itu, semua orang tidak bisa menahan senyum cabul.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke asrama untuk mengganti celana mereka, rumor baru menyebar:

**Di ruang peralatan, Sehun dan Jongin berhubungan seks dengan posisi koboi.**

•

•

•

Hai, karena ada yang minta disini di update juga, jadi madam up disini. Tapi tapi kemungkinan madam bakal pindah ke WP :))

Thanks for review


End file.
